1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a driving circuit and a driving method thereof and, more particularly, to a bidirectional integrated gate driving circuit and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display 9 normally includes a pixel matrix 91, a plurality of source driving circuits 92 and a plurality of gate driving circuits 93. Generally speaking, the quality of images shown by the liquid crystal display 9 may be improved by increasing the resolution of the liquid crystal display 9. However, the number of the source driving circuits 92 and the gate driving circuits 93 will be increased at the same time thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
In order to reduce the cost, conventionally the gate driving circuits 93 and the pixel matrix 91 of the liquid crystal display 9 may be manufactured on a same substrate so as to form an integrated gate driving circuit.
Please refer to FIGS. 2a and 2b, they respectively show a block diagram and a timing diagram of a conventional integrated gate driving circuit. The integrated gate driving circuit 93′ includes a clock generator 931 configured to alternatively generate two clock signals CK1 and CK2, and a plurality of drive units. A first drive unit 932 is configured to receive an input signal “Input” and to output an output signal “Output1”, which is used for driving a row of pixel units and served as an input signal of a second drive unit 933, i.e. an output signal of each stage of the drive unit is simultaneously served as the drive signal of a row of pixel units and the input signal of a next stage of the drive unit. Accordingly, the integrated gate driving circuit 93′ may output an output signal, which is served as the scan signal of the liquid crystal display 9, sequentially from the first drive unit 932 to the mth drive unit 93m. 
Accompanying with the increase of the applicable range of the liquid crystal display, gate driver ICs with reversible operation function have been proposed commercially, but conventional integrated gate driving circuits do not have this function. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a bidirectional integrated gate driving circuit and a driving method thereof.